Confusion dela pensée dansles méandres de l'esprit
by elyzedirector elymilly
Summary: Je me sens complètement nu, vidé, perdu. Mon esprit s’égare là où la pensée ne peut accéder. La flamme autrefois puissante, laisse percevoir quelque souffle glacial. Un one-shot bizarre. HPDM, se passe après la defaîte, ou la victoire, de Lord Voldemort.


**Confusion de la pensée dans les méandres de l'esprit**

_Je me sens complètement nu, vidé, perdu. Mon esprit s'égare là où la pensée ne peut accéder. La flamme autrefois puissante, laisse percevoir quelque souffle glacial. Je ne peux dire clairement où je suis, où tu es mais je sais que le néant est là. Proche, implacable, intouchable, indéfinissable, silencieux. Mais es-tu sûr qu'un jour lui, toi, moi, ne feront qu'un ?_

Voilà, par quoi j'aurais pu commencer mon histoire si j'avais été un grand champion des lettres, un Baudelaire, un Poe, un Gauthier, un Maupassant. Mais je ne le suis pas. Heureusement pour vous, je ne vous explique pas les migraines provoquées par une lecture intensive de certains de ces auteurs. Pourquoi suis-je ainsi ? Toujours à profaner ce qui m'échappe ? Pourquoi ne pas commencer par le début des choses ? Ou par la fin ? Je crois cela plus intéressant par la fin. Mais suivrez-vous l'histoire ? Impossible à dire.

Je suis un, ou deux. Je ne sais plus. Mon frère est à l'instar de moi-même, un ou deux. On en est là. A nous compter. Un ou deux ? Aucune idée. Spooksvilleça vous dit quelque chose ? Moi, non plus. Vous croyez à la fantasmagorie du mal, du bien ? L'incarnation d'un gens. Un gens donc vous n'avez aucune envie de rencontrer, et pourtant qui s'invite sur le fil de votre vie, si toutefois c'est encore la vôtre. L'avez-vous déjà vu, rencontré ? Avez-vous discutaillé avec lui ? Avez-vous signé avec lui. Moi, nous, je l'ai fait. Nous ? Oui, nous, ou je. Le diable : imagination du cerveau humain, serviteur de la peur, esclave de l'imaginaire.

Le plaisir. Je le cherchais. Il est venu. Seul, silencieux, sans trace. Il est venu à moià toi aussi. Tu es venu, sans lui. Il ne sait même pas qui j'étais, qui tu étais. Il est venu, sans bruit, a frappé, est disparu. Vitesse, rapidité, virtuosité. Musique, notes, mort. Tu étais si beau dans ton costume. Il t'a pris, silencieux. Moi, non. Moi, seulement implacable, immuable. Sans geste, sans cris. Juste un, ou deux. Certainement trois. A moins que ce ne soit quatre. Ou cinq. Non, deux. Deux, deux, deux. Ce chiffre, je crois me le souvenir. Il t'a pris tes yeux, tu n'as pu voir. Tes doigts, tu n'as pu sentir. Ton cœur, tu n'as pu ressentir. Il me l'avait dit. Vous l'aviez entendu ? Seul et multiple, froid et brûlant, sobre et complexe. Pas tant que ça. Il m'avait prévenue. Il me l'avait annoncé. Un soir, froid, sombre, une lumière noire dans ces ténèbres de glace. Il est venu en paix et repartis tel un rapace. Rapace ? nonétoile.

Tu ne m'avais rien dit. Sang, profondeur, rapidité, il a frappé. Tu as été sa victime. Toi ? Non, ton corps, ignorance. Vous y croyez, vousà la science ? La science innée que chacun a ? Sorcellerie, prestigitation, magie ? Noire, blanche, jaune ou même verte, la science. Obscure, elle fait le malheur ; claire, le bonheur. N'est-ce pas l'homme blanc qui tua, réduisit en esclaves l'homme de couleur ? Je vous le demande, blanc ou noir, noir ou blanc ? Peut importe, je t'aimais. Mon cœur s'est réduit. Cendres, chaleur, blancheur, propreté, chambre, hôpital. Un lit. Je t'y ai vu. Toi, lui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il t'as vu. Seul, fatigué. Il a frappé, rapide, violent. Tu n'as pu t'échapper. Il t'as frappé, violent, rapide, simple. Personne ne l'a vu, personne ne t'a vu. Une ombre, un frôlement, un souffle. Doucement, s'approchant, il a frappé, rapide. Le rouge n'a pas coulé. Il t'a eu, simplement. En rythme, les notes se sont unifiées. Une ligne, une chambre. Deux. Deux fois, il m'a surprise. Deux fois, une toi, ce soir, dans ce lit. Le lendemain, lui. Il m'avait prévennu, juste une fois, ou deux. Deux comme toi, moi, lui, le néant. Je ne me rappelle plus, rien, tout est vide, froid et obscurement clair.

Pourquoi nous ? Il m'avait promis. Une seule et unique fois. Il ne frapperait qu'une fois. Le problème est si on peut faire confiance à une entité. Vous voyez, il y a des êtres, en ce bas monde, doués d'un intelligence si intense que même l'intelligence humaine ne peut les comprendre. A part une seule personne. Toi. Tu as toujours été le plus puissant, le plus fort, le plus fragile. Tu étais inconscient, c'était ta force. Tu pouvais leur parler, seul durant dix-sept ans, avec eux durant dix ans. Considérable. Harry…Ce prénom est gravé en mon cœur. Suite à ce mort, ce diable. Non, pas diable, c'est si gentil que ça ne lui conviendrait pas. Ce monstre. Au bout de ta dix-septième année, tu l'as battu. I est mortà tous jamais. Tu as contrôlé son esprit durant maints jours, et maintes nuits, son esprit aspiré dans le tien. Pourquoi l'as-tu donc fait ? Lui en toi, tu n'as pas pû, durant dix ans le sommeil ta pris. Dix ans, Harry. Et maintenant…Maintenant, il a gagné. Il t'as eu. Harry pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Je t'aimais ! Ne l'as-tu jamais su ? Si. Bien sûr que si.

Pourquoi me lamenter ? Tu n'es plus là, pour entendre ma voix. Tu n'es plus là pour lire mes lignes. Tes yeux…Plus jamais. Ton cœur, ta voix, ta peau, tes hanches, il t'a tout pris. Tout. Tout ? Non, moi, il m'a laissé. Mais _tu_ es partis. Jamais plus, ta peau contre la mienne, tes lèvres contre ma bouche, tes yeux…

Une fiole, une petite fiole. Rouge. Il pourra couler en mes veines, circuler en moi. Es-tu jaloux ? Il me ferra la même chose que toi, jadis. Je vais boire. Brûler cette lettre. Pour toi. Pour moi. Pour nous. Finalement, toi, moi, lui ne feront qu'un. Deux est stupide alors qu'un est si doux. Ce plaisir si pur, cette ivresse si intense, cet havre si silencieux. Un.

_D. Malefoy._


End file.
